


Are You My Alpha?

by madamelibrarian



Series: Of Hyacinths and Cookies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Helpful Dean Winchester, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shy Sam, omega!jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Jessica and Sam have decided to move in together, but is Sam prepared to deal with an Omega presenting for the first time?





	

Midterms came and went, leaving a general feeling of hysterical relief, along with a touch of apprehension amongst the student body. It was now time to relax, to let go of weeks of anxiety and study, a time to make plans for preparing for the rest of the semester. Except for two. Sam and Jessica were unloading boxes from the back of her car and carrying them into the two story home they had decided to rent for the rest of the school year. Neither one of them had been satisfied with student housing and all the distractions it brought, so they threw expectations of society to the wind so they wouldn’t have to go through another semester of dorm life.

Carrying in the last box, Sam walked to the bedroom and left it by the door. “That’s the end of your stuff,” he announced as he brushed his hands off.

“Good, I’m exhausted,” Jessica replied as she tugged the fitted sheet onto the bed. Her complexion looked paler than usual, other than her cheeks that held a ruddy hue to them, like she was feverish.

Sam noticed the change in her from earlier in the day where she was bright and energetic and it was concerning, “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.”  

“I’m good. It’s just been a long day,” she sighed as she pulled a blanket from the floor and snapped it open. The motion of the cloth carrying the air across the room along with the subtle change in her scent. A change that Sam had smelled only once before when a classmate of his had unexpectedly gone into heat.  His eyes widen with understanding and he took a cautious step into the room, “Jess, I think it’s more than that.”

She stopped what she was doing and thought about it for a moment, her parents had warned her about the possibility of her presenting while she was at school and what to do in case that happened. They’d always expected her to be an Omega, if for no other fact than her parents were an Alpha and Omega pair, it didn’t mean she was ready to experience her first heat. Specifically in close proximity to an Alpha. She ran a hand hastily through her hair in frustration before digging in the last box left unopened in the bedroom, “Well it’s not a heat. I’m presenting,” her tone was distant as she searched for the care package her mother had given to her.   

Sam inhaled her sweeter scent and gripped the door frame tightly, the urge to pull her into his arms and bury his nose in the crook of her neck, among other things, was welling up inside him but still manageable, “I can go crash with Jerome for the week if you want. Or I can try and sleep on the couch.”

Jessica shook her head as she found what she’d been looking for and laid it on the foot of the bed, “I’m not going to kick you out of the house. We knew this would happen eventually.” She walked over to Sam and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head over his heart. She had a strong, undeniable urge to grab ahold of him, keep him close and never let go, “Stay. Please.”

“Jess,” Sam pleaded, his voice coming out in barely a whisper as he refrained from returning the embrace. He felt his body reacting to hers and feared that he’d take things too far, “We took a chance moving in together like this. But this is skirting dangerously close to things we promised not to do.”

“Sam...” Jess sighed as she began to rub her face over his chest, his scent calming to her as she felt her concentration slipping with each uptick in her body temperature with the quick approach of her first heat, “Don’t wanna go through this alone.”

“You won’t,” Sam said right before he scooped Jessica up into his arms and walked her back toward the bed, depositing her among the pillows, “I’m going to get some food and stuff we’ll need for the week. Then I’ll stay in the living room so I’ll be close by.”

Before he could move to step away from the bed, Jess grabbed him by the front of his shirt, her mind overwhelmed with the need for this Alpha, her Alpha, “Don’t leave!”

Sam loosened her grip and kissed the back of her hands, recognizing the sound of desperation edging into her voice. Not wanting to upset her further, he folded her hands on her chest, “I’ll stay, Jess. I’ll stay. Don’t worry.”

Smiling at him she rolled over to curl around one of the pillows with a soft groan. Sam slipped out of their bedroom and shut the door quietly behind him. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to think of what to do next. Their most immediate need was food, but he couldn’t think beyond the swelling erection in his pants and his apprehension about the turn of events. Taking a deep breath, he adjusted himself and padded into the living room and flopped onto the couch. Seeing the cellphone sitting beside him, he made a call to the local pizza place and ordered two large pizzas in hopes that would get them through the next day along with the few groceries they had. Having ended the first call, he flipped through his contacts and paused on Dean’s name. Biting his lip, he pressed the call button and waited for his brother to pick up.

“Sammy?! You okay? What’s wrong?” Dean answered immediately, not having heard from his brother in several months and terrified that he was too far away to get to him in time if anything was wrong.

Sam ran a hand through his hair and paced in front of the couch, “I’m okay and there’s nothing wrong. Not really...well kinda,” he said nervously as he glanced toward the hall leading to the bedroom.

“What do you mean, ‘kinda’?” Dean asked as Sam heard him moving quickly around his room, probably packing to come to California from where ever he was.

“I met a girl and we just moved in together,” Sam quickly explained, “and I don’t know what to do.”

Dean went still as he listened and couldn’t help the smile that started to form, “Sammy’s got a girl. She cute?”

Sam sighed and flopped down onto the couch, his head leaned against the back. He couldn’t believe that that was the first thing Dean asked about Jess. “Yes, she’s very pretty but that’s not the problem.”

“Please tell me she didn’t give you something. I’ve told you before, Samm-”

“No! We haven’t..but we want to, but she’s..she’s presenting,” Sam explained in a rush, sounding a little panicked as he spoke, “What do I do? I can’t just pounce on her even if I really, really want to. I’m not some frat boy sniffing after Omega’s at a kegger. I have more respect for her than that.”

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at his little brother’s agitation, which earned him an irritated growl from Sam. “First of all, you gotta calm down. I think it’s adorable. You’re being all honorable, Sammy.”

Groaning in exasperation, Sam ran his hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Dean, come on man. How can I _calm_ down?”

The sound of the phone shifting came over the line as Dean switched to his other ear and suddenly his voice sounds closer, “Sammy, do you like this girl? I mean _really_ like her.” he asked seriously.

The question took Sam by surprise. Dean had never shown this kind of interest in any of Sam’s past relationships and Sam certainly didn’t feel like sharing in the past, but this was different. This was Jess. “Yeah, De. I like her alot.”

“Then pull your head out of your ass, carb up, and go give that little Omega what she’s probably begging for. And the biggest thing of all…” Dean smiled, knowing that he couldn’t be seen or see Sam’s responding bitchface.

“I’m almost afraid to ask,” Sam finally started to relax a little and couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at the thought about what further advice Dean was going to lay on him, “What’s the last thing?”

“Have fun and remember: knotting is like chinese food, it’s not over until you both get cookies.”

Sam laughed outright, “Jesus, that is the cheesiest thing I’ve heard you say yet. Worse than ‘wrap it before you _slap_ it’.”

“But you remembered it, didn’t you? Now what are you going to do when you hang up?”

“Take pizza to Jess and give her anything she asks for.” Sam sounded resolute in his decision. He was going to take care of her and if that meant changing their plans and sleeping with her, then that’s what he would do.

“That’s my boy, now stop talking to me and go have fun. And Sammy?” Dean paused for a brief moment before continuing, “It’s wrap it before you _tap_ it, college boy.”

“Jerk,” Sam muttered before ending the call without even saying goodbye. Sam sighed as he tossed the phone onto the coffee table and looked toward the hall. The call to Dean did make him feel less panicked about the situation, but he was still uneasy about the prospect of just going in and dropping his pants to be used like a living toy. He remained sitting on the couch until the pizza arrived. In that time he’d come up with a pretty simple plan, at least in his mind. Taking the box into the bedroom he ate a few slices quietly while Jessica slept, a sheen of sweat already forming on her skin as her body temperature rose a few degrees. By morning she’d be in the full throws of her heat.

Making sure that there was a glass of water on the nightstand, Sam stripped down to his boxers and curled around Jessica so that she was spooned up tight to his chest. He eventually fell into a dreamless sleep with the sound of the soft panting breaths and intermittent whimpers from his girlfriend.


End file.
